1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to switching regulators.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A switching regulator can be used to generate a regulated voltage by controlling a current provided to a load through an inductor. For example, the switching regulator can include one or more switches that are turned on and off. The duty cycle and/or timing of the switches can control the voltage level of the regulated voltage. Examples of switching regulators include, for example, buck converters and boost converters.
A switching regulator can be coupled with a feedback compensator to control the switching regulator for regulation. Feedback compensators can include one or more loops. For example, in current-mode control, the feedback compensator can include an inner current loop and an outer voltage loop. Measurements of the switching regulator's current and output voltages are fed back to the feedback compensator for generation of a pulse width modulation signal to control the switching regulator. Stability and robustness requirements, however, limit the bandwidth of the feedback compensator. As a result, the feedback compensator may result in unsatisfactory transient response to perturbation of load conditions. Thus, there is a need for improved feedback compensators circuits in switching regulators.